


Fire of Desire

by NicholeRivera19



Category: (The tv series one), Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Badass Katara (Avatar), Badass Zuko (Avatar), Baddass Toph, Beach House, Day At The Beach, Developing Friendships, F/M, Falling In Love, Firebending & Firebenders, First Dates, First Kiss, Friendship, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, Katara Teaches, Naked Cuddling, Northern Water Tribe, Obligatory Beach "Episode", Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Protective Zuko (Avatar), Sex, Shower Sex, Sifu Katara, Southern Water Tribe, Suki had a best friend, Toph Being Awesome, Waterbending & Waterbenders, Will Add More Later, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, a little sad, haters to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: In which, I need to write because I watched all of ATLA and I needed an outlet for my big, fat crush I had (have?) on Zuko.Lian(chinese name that means Lotus).
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Past Zuko&Jin, Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Fire of Desire

Zuko was wiping down tables while Iroh was talking to another of the refugees. Zuko glanced over and saw the young woman who was wearing what looked like to be a royal dress with long fitted sleeves. Dark brown hair with some blond, honey eyes and what appeared to be some freckles across her nose and cheeks. From the upper end-what was she doing down here?

  
"Excuse me, would you be interested in moving up to the upper end owning your own tea store?" A man said, standing up and turning to Iroh. Iroh looked ecstatic while the teakeeper spoke up. 

  
"I will make you executive tea maker", he said trying to compete with the others. Zuko noticed the way the young girl touched the older man's arm. He spread his arms generously. 

  
"Would I get to name the shop?" Iroh asked and the older man looked at the young girl. She nodded with a bright smile. Zuko couldn't help but notice her bright honey colored eyes and dark skin. He wondered for a brief moment where she was from with those features. 

  
"Yes of course and you would have your own home of course", he explained. Iroh thought it over before handing the teakeeper his teapot. 

  
"We gladly accept", Iroh said before the teakeeper nodded respectfully and allowed them to go and pack up their belongings.   
🐃🐃🐃🐃

  
Lian was sitting in her room, brushing her hair out from being pulled up during the day and she sighed, smoothing her hand down her sleeping gown. 

  
"Lian, are you still awake darling?" Her mother's voice came through the door and she stood, walking over to the door. 

  
"Yes, mother?" She asked as she opened the door, meeting her mother's gaze. 

  
"You do know that you are the reason your father allowed those two refugees to come up to this end", she began. Lian raised an eyebrow. 

  
"That's not entirely true. They do have good tea and father is highly influential. Maybe they will be invited to the Earth King's banquet for their tea", she spoke. Her mother sighed and tucked some hair behind her daughter's ear. 

  
"Honey, I just ask that maybe you be careful with causing problems. Remember, your father is a General, but he could lose that because of your...interests", she said though calmly, but Lian could hear the underlying tone of anger in her mother's voice. 

  
"Mother, I'm hearing you, I really am. I promise I won't do anything to upset the Earth King and force him to remove father from his position", she said. Her mother nodded in stern agreement and then she walked off down the hall to her room. They had a rather small home since it was the three of them but sometimes she wished it was bigger so she could avoid her parents. She closed her door and then changed her clothes into form fitting dark clothes, pulling a mask up to cover her nose. Lian left her window open but turned her oil lamp off so that her mother would think was asleep; she walked along the railing if her window before climbing down. Lian enjoyed her nighttime walk, the silence was calming in such a way that she felt entirely relaxed. She heard grunts and bursts of what sounded like air. As she weaved through the outskirts, she saw a burst of orange and red as flames swirled around her but didn't touch her. Lian continued walking until she came to a clearing near with a stream running by; the peaceful sound of running water over rocks. Her eyes widened when she saw Lee from the tea shop in the clearing, he was shirtless and took another stance before a burst of fire flared from his hands brightly. Lian's eyes shone from the light of the fire as she watched the beautiful colors while she pulled the mask down her chin. 

  
"It's beautiful", she breathed softly. Zuko turned quickly, panic settling in as he moved to defend himself. Lian brought her hands up in defense, bringing water from the stream to shield her from the flames. Zuko stood there, shocked at seeing another water bender. 

  
"I'm sorry to have startled you, but"-"You're a waterbender!" They spoke at the same time. He was glaring at her now and Lian dropped her gaze. 

  
"Yes. Your fire is beautiful", she said letting her hands drop as she stepped back. When she looked back up she was surprised to see him stomping towards her and she hurried back, her breath catching as her back hit a tree. 

  
"If you tell anyone"-"I won't. You can trust me, Lee", she spoke. He turned away, his shoulders hunched as the rage burned through him. He grabbed his shirt when there was a touch to his arm. 

  
"But you can't tell anyone about me either", she said snippily. Zuko jerked his arm away and pulled his shirt back on with a snort. 

  
"Like anyone cares about a waterbender here", he snapped back. Zuko made his way back to the shared apartment with his Uncle before he slipped inside silently.   
🐃🐃🐃🐃

  
Lian slipped inside of her dark room when movement from the side caught her eyes and her mother grabbed her arm. 

  
"You think you're so clever, don't you, you little brat! You know better! What were you doing? Were you bending?" She demanded. Lian scowled and tried pulling her arm away. 

  
"No and I was just walking! It's cold outside so I decided to to bundle up. I didn't draw any attention. Like you wanted", she replied. Her mother let her go before storming out of her room. Lian sighed and then pinched the bridge of her nose while she closed the window and locked it. She switched over to her sleeping clothes once more and then laid in her bed to try and sleep.   
🐃🐃🐃🐃

  
The next morning, Lian was walking in the upper end of the city when she saw Lee and Iroh moving their belongings into the new building. She gave a wave before she continued her walk. Iroh looked at his nephew and he noticed the tense shoulders and glare he had on his face. 

  
"Seems like another Ba Sing Se girl has a crush on you, hmm?" Iroh teased his nephew with a smile. Zuko gave his Uncle an aggravated huff as they began setting the booths up while Iroh moved to begin painting the walls for opening night. He had a goal of two weeks but if he got it done sooner, he would be happy.   
Lian walked towards the building near the back where they sold pets from all over, they had a baby shirshu that was rather docile and a few other animals, but Lian's favorite were the fox antelopes. They had the face of an antelope and the body coloration and tail like the foxes. The owners always let her pet them out in the back paddock along with feeding the turtleducks which were adorable as well. She was wearing her black pants and a loose blouse with long sleeves today as she made her way through the store to head towards the back. 

  
"Lian, can you make sure to get the fox antelopes to eat this old celery and lettuce I have?" Mr. Jeong asked her as she passed by. Lian gave him a bright smile and nodded before taking the bundle of veggies from him and slipped out the back door. Making her way to the pond, she saw a figure from her peripheral vision and turned, blinking as she saw Lee. She waved once more before sitting in the soft grass by the pond. There was a loud "Quack"and the big, mama turtle duck was swimming over with four little ones. 

  
"Good morning, Mama...I got you and your babies some veggies", she spoke to them. She could hear the soft footfalls approaching her. 

  
"Why haven't you said anything about what you saw last night?" Lee demanded. Lian rolled her eyes as the baby turtleducks came crawling into her lap and she ripped up some lettuce letting them eat it from her hand.

  
"Seriously? You and probably your Uncle Mushi would be arrested and"-"And what you pity us?" He practically snarled. Lian turned to look up at him when Momma turtleduck came over, quacking at him angrily. Lee hopped away, moving away from the angry animal. Lian hid a laugh behind her hand.

  
"No, but you are both refugees same as anyone else here and you're suppose to feel safe, Lee", she explained before smiling when the baby fox antelope came running over to her. It pressed its face under her chin before laying down next to her and she handed him some celery. 

  
"What's the suppose to mean? That we're just homeless and need handouts because"-"Look!" She exclaimed, rising to her feet in agitation-the ducklings fell to the soft grass with little whumps and quacks.

  
"This whole self-deprecating issue you have with yourself is just that. Your problem, so deal with it yourself. The world isn't out to get you and neither am I so just back off!" She snapped at him while crossing her arms over her chest. The fox antelope stood next to her, tucking his head under her hand. Lee looked surprised and he took in her body language, she was clearly upset now. 

  
"I"-he paused before rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He looked properly chastised before he moved until he was a little further away from her and sat by the pond. Lian relaxed and then she sat back down in her spot, letting the ducklings waddle back into her lap.

  
"The animals seem to really like you", he commented. She shrugged while she fed the animals before Mr. Jeong came out holding the baby shirshu; she was about the size of a small toddler. 

  
"Miss Lian, I brought her out to you because she ain't feeling well and I thought maybe you could see what was wrong?" He asked handing her over. Lian smiled brightly and held the baby in her lap after shooing the ducklings to the side. 

  
"I'll see what I can do, do you have any meat for her?" She questioned. Zuko watched her in interest, nearly hanging onto every word. The shopkeep handed her some dried beef and then he turned to Zuko, an odd gleam in his eye. 

  
"Lian, who's this?" He questioned gesturing to Zuko; Lian glanced towards the firebender and then gave a slight mischievous look. 

  
"He's a friend and he loves being around the Turtleducks", she finished. Mr. Jeong smiled and then waved his hand. 

  
"Then he can come any time he pleases as long as he's nice", he said turning away and then he walked back off into the shop. Zuko shot a glare at Lian as she began giggling. 

  
"That turtleduck is mean", he commented. Lian shook her head as she looked around slowly; she pulled some water to her and placed it on the shirshu, letting it glow a soft blue. 

  
"Well, she considers me her duckling to and when you mess with a momma's babies, you're gonna get bit", she said with a laugh. Zuko stared at her for a moment; of course this would remind him of his mother. The shirshu perked up and then opened its mouth, throwing up whatever had been making it feel bad. Lian dropped the water back into the pond, letting it glow blue for a few moments while the turtleducks swam around making sure they were all healthy before the color faded. 

  
"You can heal?" Lee questioned her. Lian looked at him and he really decided to take a good look at her. Her eyes were a soft honey, flecks of gold running through them; those freckles were dark across her cheeks and nose but she had more faint ones spattering across her face and soft-looking pink lips. She nodded and tucked some hair behind her ear a little nervously. 

  
"Yes, I learned from...", she hesitated her mother's voice shrill in the back of her head. Don't tell anyone it'l keep you safe. Zuko saw her hesitate when he felt a nip on his hand finger and looked down to see one of the turtleducklings looking up at him. He touched the top of its head with a gentle touch. 

  
"From?" He questioned, prompting her to continue. Lian chewed on her lip before she was speaking again. 

  
"I learned from a healer in the Northern Water Tribe", she murmured softly, as if she were revealing a secret, "but my mother wanted me to learn more", she explained looking down at the sleeping shirshu in her lap while the antelope fox laid next to her, fast asleep. Zuko looked at her, thinking of what she said. 

  
"They are only taught to be healers there correct? Why did you want to learn more?" He asked. Lian paused again.

  
"We were attacked once...I was...seven? I think maybe six...I-I wanted to learn how to defend myself and my family if I had to", she said stammering softly. Zuko didn't push her to tell him more but they both turned when they heard his name being called from across the paddock at the other side of the fence. 

  
"Lee! I need your help setting up the tables!" Iroh called. Lian smiled and waved to Lee's uncle with a smile. She looked at Lee as he stood, flicking his hand at his uncle. 

  
"You said the fire was beautiful", Zuko started and he looked away so that Lian wouldn't see the faint blush staining his cheeks, "if you go by that clearing again, you should be able to see it tonight", he said before he cleared his throat and walked off. Lian smiled to herself and watched as he nimbly climbed over the fence and then was off with his Uncle.   
🐃🐃🐃🐃

  
Later that night, Zuko was doing his normal routine just to keep his muscles from getting stiff and his reflexes sharp. He turned when he heard hurried footsteps and suddenly he was doused in water. He spluttered and turned around, seeing Lian's face but she was panicked.

  
"Lee, you have to leave...the Dai Li are doing sweeps right now, go!" She whispered, using her water to snuff out any scorches and wash away the marks as well. Lian looked around, the only thing visible were her eyes. Zuko was still in shock before he took off running to get home; once Lian was certain he was gone she pulled her mask down and sat against the rock, leaning back and closing her eyes, feigning sleep. Zuko was silent, relying on stealth as he watched what was about to happen. The Dai Li approached her and Zuko waited, tensed as if he himself were ready for a fight. 

  
"Miss? Miss!" One of them said gruffly before realising who she was.

  
"Miss Lian!"He called out loudly. Lian startled awake, suddenly looking panicked. 

  
"Oh! I'm so sorry...I must have fallen asleep, is something wrong?" She asked, rising to her feet gracefully. They looked confused and then they relaxed. 

  
"We had heard a rumour that there was a firebender here...would you know anything about that?" One of the younger ones, she thinks his name is Dao, stepped forward offering his arm to her. 

  
"No sir...But if I do happen to see anything, I'll be sure to alert my father first so he may tell you with discretion", she said looking at his arm. 

  
"Allow us to escort you home", he said easily. Lian nodded and kept her arms to herself. 

  
"I'd prefer to keep my hands to myself thanks", she said a bit stiffly to the younger Dai Li agent. He nodded and pulled his arm back before they began the walk back. Zuko stayed silent as he followed them to make sure she was actually taken home. Satisfied, he made his way back to his home and got inside, his heart was still pounding erratically at the near being caught. 


End file.
